This invention relates generally to an athletic shoe provided with an outer layer of material overlaying the side, also called the quarter, portion of the upper of the shoe and to such a shoe in which access to the space between the overlying material and the upper is provided to form a pocket opening. More particularly, the invention provides a window in the overlying material for viewing the contents within the pocket or information display cards or the like disposed within the space behind the window.
Pocketed athletic shoes are disclosed in my co-pending applications Ser. No. 505,144, filed June 16, 1983 and Ser. No. 505,134, filed June 16, 1983 which are incorporated herein by reference, and of which this application is a continuation-in-part.
As far as can be determined, it is known to provide a window opening in material sewn to the quarter of a shoe and to display information, such as a trademark, behind the window opening. It is believed that it is also known to provide a transparent window in front of the display and to stitch the transparent window to the outer material about the edges defining the window opening. When the information is displayed on a card, for example, the card as well as the transparent window are stitched along with the edges defining the window opening in the outer material to stabilize the display during fabrication of the shoe. In this respect, the outer material, the window, the display card and the quarter may all be stitched together for stability of the display during fabrication.
As noted, it is known from the disclosures of my prior aforementioned applications and from U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,559, issued to Gamm to provide a pocket between an outer material and the quarter of the shoe with access to the pocket through an opening adjacent the eyestay portion of the shoe.
It is not known, however, prior to the present invention, to provide a window opening in material covering the quarter of the shoe and to also provide access to the space between the covering material and the shoe quarter to provide a display which may be used to view the contents of the pocket, to vary displays behind the display window, and at the same time to provide a stable display without the necessity of stitching a display card and/or window to the shoe during fabrication.